


Zimna, słodka śmierć

by Sashaya



Series: Na wyciągnięcie ręki [1]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Romance, daj temu szansę, proszę
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-15
Updated: 2013-09-15
Packaged: 2017-12-26 17:01:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/968370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sashaya/pseuds/Sashaya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Czy można marzyć o piękniejszej śmierci?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Zimna, słodka śmierć

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Nehelena](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nehelena/gifts), [Esmerlight](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Esmerlight/gifts).



> **_Disclaimer: Loki nie należy do mnie._ **

Nie możesz nawet mrugnąć. Oczy w kolorze najcenniejszych szmaragdów świata przeszywają cię na wskroś, tępiąc twoje zmysły. A może mogłabyś się ruszyć? Odwrócić wzrok od jego majestatycznej postaci? Pewnie tak, ale po co? Twoje serce jest już lekkie a umysł przyjemnie pusty. Po co mącić ten spokój? A On… On jest piękny. Wszystkie skarby świata nie są w stanie przyćmić jego blasku. Marzysz o dotyku jego dłoni na swoim ramieniu. A gdyby tak chłodnymi, długimi palcami dotknął twojego serca? Gdyby pozwolił ci sięgnąć jego bladych ust i samej przekonać się jak smakuje bóg? Twoje myśli pędzą, chwytają się jego drogich szat, rwą je na strzępy, ale oddychasz spokojnie. Jakbyś nie plamiła jego czystości w swojej wyobraźni. 

Dotyka twojej duszy. Czujesz jak zamienia się w lód, powoli osuwasz się w chłód jego ramion. Ale on jest przecież daleko. Widzisz go. Sennie przymrużonymi oczami patrzysz jak jego twarz ozdabia uśmiech. Zimny i mroczny, ale i tak powoduje, że twoje serce chce się wyrwać z piersi. Drżysz. Z twoich ust wydostaje się cichy jęk, zmieszany z mgłą oddechu. Oh, już jesteś jego. Uwięziona we własnym ciele, które jest na jego żądanie i tylko jemu jest posłuszne. 

Czy można marzyć o piękniejszej śmierci?


End file.
